The Dragon of Konoha
by snowyassas1n
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! PM ME IF INTERESTED IN TAKING IT UP!


AN: I will be taking advantage of the fact that the show never said when Naruto took the Genin exam the first or second time. I was reading a Naruto and Avatar the last air bender crossover and I got inspiration to write this. There will not be any avatar characters or avatar's either. The only thing I am taking from the show is two forms of bending. Genin graduate at 15 btw.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Avatar the last air bender

XXXX

Naruto was mumbling about stupid teachers and stupid clones as he walked home from failing the Genin exam for the first time. He wanted to be like those two famous ninja who graduated at 6, sure he was 7 but he believed people would give him attention if he did so. He wore a horrid orange jumpsuit because it was the only thing he had, he didn't know many weapon shops so he just chose the first one and they gave it to him for a discount. Though what he didn't know was that the shopkeeper wanted him to be a target and die on his first mission.

Naruto decided to go to a training ground, to practice his clones some more before he went home. He didn't know that he was about to learn something to change his life. When he got to the training ground he seen a man with white hair bite his thumb drawing blood and go through a few hands signs that Naruto was able to follow for some reason and slam it on the ground calling out "Summoning Jutsu". In a poof of smoke a few dogs appeared. Naruto had stars in his eyes. He got even more starstruck when the dogs spoke!

'Wait if there is ninja animals maybe they can teach me! I mean I can tell the teachers wont teach me anything always sending me out of the room.' With that thought Naruto raced home to try out the jutsu.

30 minutes later he was in his apartment standing in his living room. He bit his thumb and drew blood and then slowly went through the hand signs he seen that guy do before slamming his hand on the ground while putting as much chakra as he could into it and called out "Summoning Jutsu!" He immediately noticed a difference when he disappeared in a poof of smoke and felt everything spin around him. What he didn't know was that he was being watched and he just cause someone to have a lot of worry.

XXXX

The Sandaime Hokage had heard that Naruto had tried to take the Genin exam today and that he only failed the clone technique. He knew that with the Kyuubi and him being a Uzumaki that without medic level control he wouldn't be able to produce a regular bunshin, because he had to much chakra. He was a little shocked that Naruto was already able to be a normal Genin if he had a clone. He decided to secretly help the boy and sent a monkey summons to his house with a scroll that contained a jutsu he believed would help the boy immensely.

His summon had just gotten to the apartment while he was watching Naruto through the telescope jutsu when Naruto tried to do a summoning. He sighed when the boy disappeared the only reason people don't try to see what their natural summons was anymore was because they had to be judged by the boss summon themselves and if they didn't pass they died. He really hoped Naruto would pass whatever his Natural summons was going to be. If he did pass and comeback he would have to speak to him. He wondered if the village was about to receive a new contract, he also knew this would make Jiraiya disappointed s he wanted Naruto to sign the frog summons.

He also figured it was time Naruto be told of the Kyuubi and his mother because the summon boss would probably tell Naruto of the Kyuubi, and he wanted Naruto to live in his family's house. This way Naruto could have the money in his family vault and wouldn't have to survive on ramen anymore

XXXX

When Naruto felt the spinning stop he found himself on a bridge made entirely of rock the was connected to two mountains. He was confused because he thought he would summon an animal not take himself somewhere else. He was about to start walking to one of the caves he spotted when the mountains began to rumble like an earthquake. Inside his seal the fox was groaning in annoyance but figured this would make his container stronger than all if he passed, he figured they were a far better summons than the toads. 'This will make him far more worthy of my power as well. I accept these two. Though I have to wonder what they have been doing all these years.' The fox thought.

Naruto was wondering what was going on when all of a sudden out of both caves at the same time two massive Chinese dragons with long serpentine body's huge bat wing like wings. One was red and the other blue. Naruto was a little intimidated. He then witnessed something he believed was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen as they began twisting and turning through the air as if it were a dance. He was entranced by it but the intimidation returned when they landed on either side of him staring him down.

" **What is a human doing in our realm, why are you here?** " The red dragon asked.

"I don't know, I was trying to do the summoning jutsu I seen somebody do and I ended up here." Naruto spoke a little scared of what might happen.

" **The only way for that to happen was if you had a natural affinity for our species. Tell me boy what is your name.** " Spoke the blue dragon.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto answered.

" **Spiraling Maelstrom a fine name, very well let the test commence. If you are pure of heart we will grant you our power and teach you our ways.** " The spoke together at the end. They then reared their heads back and breathed fire at him which when their breaths combined on his position turned into a color of rainbow flames.

Naruto almost screamed in shock when they breathed fire at him but noticed it did not hurt. He actually felt comfortable. He then noticed images began to appear in the swirling flames. He realized they were his memory's. When it was over he seen the dragons again.

" **We have read your heart and watched your memories. You have a pure heart and are deemed acceptable. We shall teach you our arts**." The red dragon began.

" **But we cannot accept your mannerisms our power requires patience. We also will garb you like our past students were. Should you accept know this our power comes with a price. It has great benefits but hefty price is required."** The blue dragon said next.

"What is it? And what is the power?" Naruto asked glad that he passed the test.

" **To teach you our arts we will gift to you an ability not seen in this world thousands of years. A long time ago you humans could bend the elements to their will with out the hand signs you use now. Master of this art could bring down army's of you ninja. They all died out in a war and through the sands of time. Humans thousand of years later regained the ability to use elements but could use all five instead of the one benders were able to use. The sacrifice they had to give was that instead of bending the elements to their will they can barely even accomplish what masters could do."** The red dragon began.

" **To put it into retrospect ninja can use the five elements only to a small degree a true bender could and a bender can only use one element but to a degree no ninja ever could. Each bender had the ability to achieve a special variation of their bending as well. Fire benders could bend lightning as well. Water benders could heal people. Earth benders could bend metal. Air benders never showed the ability to have variations though."** The blue dragon said next.

Naruto nodded able to follow what they were saying. He was in shock at learning a little bit of the history of the elements.

" **The power we will gift to you if you accept is the gift of fire bending, to which you know you could learn lightning bending as well with it. The drawback is you give up the ability to ever learn water, earth, and air. You could still use this chakra you humans call it to use non-elemental techniques. The bending gift though will not require hand signs and will be far less chakra exhausting. We will teach you to control it through the ancient martial arts of the dragons. It will be considered a bloodline and will be passed down to your children."** The red dragon said.

Naruto thought about it knowing it was a huge decision. He then spoke "I accept".

The dragons nodded " **Very well, I am Yin"** the blue dragon said. **"And I am Yang"** The red dragon spoke.

" **Know this we are the last of our species so we will give you a summoning tattoo for convenience, swiping blood on it and pouring you chakra in it will allow us to summon you here and vice-versa. When you are ready to learn more come back here by doing so."** Yang said. Yin and Yang then put one claw each on Naruto. Yin put his claw on Naruto's forehead where the spiritual energy gathers. Yang put his claw on Naruto's heart where the physical energy gathers. Both areas shined with a red and blue glow encasing Naruto's body in it. During this they transferred a little of their energy into him and a tattoo of both of them appeared on his right forearm, they were circling each other in an infinity symbol.

When it was done Naruto was passed out and disappeared in a poof of smoke back to his apartment. When he was gone Yang spoke " **I sensed he possessed Kurama in him brother."** " **Yes it seems the old fox didn't have a problem with us granting him that power. It would seem that boy will more powerful than any other."** Yin answered.

XXXX

Naruto appeared in his bed passed out. When he appeared and Anbu came out of the shadows and left to report to the Hokage.

A couple minutes later the Hokage was at Naruto's door step. He opened the door and seen the boy passed out on his bed but still breathing. He looked a little closer when he seen a light coming from his nose and found to his shock he was breathing fire out of it! He needed to bring the boy to his office so he could be watched, that way he didn't set anything on fire. Once he woke up he would ask him what happened.

3 hours later

Naruto groggily opened his eyes. He looked up to an unfamiliar ceiling. He got up off of the couch he was on and looked around. He then knew where he was and looked over at the desk. "Jii-san!". He said.

The Hokage smiled at how Naruto greeted him. "Hello Naruto-kun, I need to talk to you." Hiruzen said.

"I know you used the summoning jutsu yesterday and was wondering if you can tell me what contract you signed. As it is an official thing that needs to be documented." Hrizuen explained.

"Hmm they said they would give me a tattoo." Naruto said to himself as he looked over his body until he found it on his right forearm. He walked up to the Hokage and showed him. The Hokages mouth dropped open as his pipe fell out.

"I never even knew those were real! Does this explain how you were breathing fire out of your nose?" The Hokage asked. Still shocked that Naruto acquired what might be a legendary contract.

"Before I answer that Jiji do you know all of the secrets of the Byakugan?" Naruto asked.

"Uhm I don't see what that has to do with anything Naruto, but no only the basics as it's a bloodline and does not have to be revealed as it's a family secret."The third answered.

"Then all I have to say is that my summons unlocked my bloodline and it is related to fire." Naruto answered much to the Thirds shock at Naruto having a Kekki Genkai when his parents did not.

"I see, but it will have to be documented that you have a bloodline. Did you learn anything else?" The Third asked. Naruto could see he was fishing for information and waiting to see how Naruto would act before saying anything. Wanting to see what he was hiding Naruto acted sad and said "Yes".

The Third thinking he was told of his burden sighed sadly and told Naruto everything.

30 minutes later we find a shell shocked Naruto on the inside but the outside he kept up his facade. He didn't know he had something that important in him, but he guessed that explained all the behavior towards him.

"Also your mother was the previous jinchuuriki. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki Konoha's red death. I have decided to reveal this to you as I wanted you to move in your parents old home. Don't give me that look your parents made a lot of enemy's and I couldn't tell you until your ready. When you make Chuunin I can tell you of your father." Hiruzen said to a betrayed looking Naruto.

Naruto was a little mad at The Hokage for keeping that a secret from him but knew that he was right in what he did. So Naruto got a determined look in his eye and said "Well I will make Chuunin after I become Genin at my first set of exams then!" Naruto said.

"I look forward to it. Now here's the directions to your new house and I left you a scroll in your apartment. In it is your answer to your clone problem. It can also help you with a great manner of other things." The third said to a happy Naruto. Naruto ran up and hugged him before leaving and running to his old apartment to get his things. Once he was gone The third got serious.

"Dog call the shinobi council we need to have a meeting." He ordered and a Dog masked Anbu appeared in a shunsin before saluting and disappearing again.

"That boy is cause of a lot of headaches, but I can see he will go to do great things" Hiruzen chuckled to himself.

XXXX

With Naruto he had just made it to his apartment and walked in spotting a scroll he guessed was from his Jiji. He opened it up and read "Shadow clone jutsu- is a solid copy of the creator and requires great deal more chakra than the regular bunhsin. Once dispelled it transfers all of its collected memories to its creator. Great for tracking or training, though most Jonin can create more than three." Naruto read.

"Hehehehe this fixes a lot of things then. With this and thanks to the fox I can create hundreds and study a hundred different things at the same time. This will make Yin and Yang's training go a lot faster as they can teach me at the same time. I also think its time to get some new clothes. Jiji told me they wouldn't discriminate either." Naruto said. He then got to work trying to learn the jutsu. A few hours later he had it down. Creating 20 clones he spoke. "Alright 10 of you move our personal things to the new house. The other ten use the henge. 9 henged clones go to the library and study up on all of the things you think we need to know. The last clone buy us some food other than ramen." Naruto ordered and got a "Hai boss" before they set to work.

Naruto then left and headed towards the shop he learned wouldn't discriminate him. A few minutes later he was standing in front of the Higurashi weapons shop. He walked in hearing the bell ding. He looked around before his eyes landed on a cute brown haired girl with buns in her hair. He walked up to her and said "Excuse me I am in need of some new clothes for training, juts something simple and fireproof if you could.

She smiled and nodded. Leading him through their section of clothes that were fireproof. Naruto ended up with black cargo pants and long sleeve black shirt that was a turtleneck. He ended up buying kung fu shoes as he wanted a close toed shoe. Naruto bought a couple sets of this outfit and used the changing room to change into one of them.

"You look a lot cuter in that. What do you plan to do with the orange jumpsuit?" Questioned the bun haired girl.

Naruto just smiled at her and decided to show off a bit. He spread a little bit of chakra to his throat breathed fire on the jumpsuit. The girl gasped in shock at the technique. She went and got a dustpan for the jumpsuit that was now ashes.

"That was so cool! Oh by the way my names Tenten." Tenten said.

"Thanks its a family thing and my names Naruto" Naruto said a course voice.

"Are you all right?" She asked noticing his voice.

"Do you have any water, I have no control over that yet and it burned my throat a little" Naruto said coughing up a little black smoke. She ran to the house connected to the shop and brought hima glass of water noticing he downed it in seconds sighing contently as he did so. "Thanks Tenten-chan see yyou around." Naruto said leaving not noticing the girls blush at his words.

XXXX

1 hour later Naruto was standing in his new living room holding his head from the massive headache he had. "Note to self tell clones to dispel in intervals and not all at once." Naruto said. Naruto figured he had 6 months to get control over his fire bending before the academy started back up. He had decided to not graduate early and use this time to perfect his new bloodline he still needed something to call it. "Hmm Doragon'atsu fits perfectly" Naruto said deciding that was what it was going to be called.

XXXX

Council Chambers same time

"Shinobi council I have called this meeting today to announce the village acquiring a new summoning contract as well as a new bloodline" The Third announced.

The council were shocked that they got two possibly powerful things at the same time. "Was it one of our shinobi?" Shibi Aburame asked.

"It was a student in the academy that acquired both" Hriuzen informed.

"Wait while I can believe an academy student awakening a bloodline that they inherited from their family somewhere, but how did one acquire a summoning contract none of them have the chakra for that." Tsume Inuzuka said.

"The student does indeed have the chakra, it was young Naruto Uzumaki." Hiruzen replied.

The council gasped. "Wait neither Minato or Kushina had a bloodline?" Hiashi Hyuuga asked.

"thats correct it was awakened by his summons. He did not go into detail as he knows the law about family secrets for bloodlines only saying it had to do with fire." The Third replied.

"Even still we need a demonstration to make it official." Shikaku Nara said.

"Yes that's correct Bear could you fetch us Naruto please." The Third ordered. Bear in a manner similar to Kakashi disappeared.

XXXX

Naruto had just gotten over his headache when an Anbu appeared. "How can I help you Anbu-san?" Naruto questioned. "The council request your presence to demonstrate your bloodline and summoning, to make it official." The Anbu replied. Naruto sighed but nodded indicating to take him. The Anbu put a hand on Naruto's shoulder and Shunshined them to the council room.

XXXX

Naruto appeared before the council. He bowed and said "What does the council wish of me?".

The council were impressed with the normally hyperactive boy's control at the moment as half of them were expecting an outburst. The other half were happy that orange eyesore was gone.

"We have been informed that you have acquired a summoning contract and a bloodline and would like you to demonstrate them before we can make it official." Shibi Aburame stated.

Naruto nodded expecting it already. "Well the summoning will have to be at a training ground as they re to big for this room. The bloodline I can demonstrate here but I will need a glass of water." Naruto stated to their confusion about the water. Nonetheless a glass of water was given to him.

Naruto placed a hand under his mouth as if to direct something and breathed out a sheet of fire to the amazement of the council. Once he was done he downed the water. "The water was for my throat, I have just received this and have barely any control over it." Naruto informed.

Shikaku got over his shock first and his analytical mind took over. "Can you tell of the basics of your bloodline its required." He asked.

"I will reveal that it gives me absolute control over the element of fire and I have no need for hand seals I can **bend** the element to my will" Naruto stated hinting at the bend part knowing the Nara would come to some conclusions about that.

"I see I am sure a power like that has a drawback?" He asked.

"None that I am willing to reveal" Naruto indirectly saying yes.

"I see I have enough proof to make it official what are you planning on calling it?" The Nara asked. He was the Jounin commander meaning this was his field to document.

"Doragon'atsu" Naruto replied.

"Dragon arts? Because you have the breath of a dragon I guess. Sounds reasonable, it is now official." Shikaku said stamping a document he had.

"Alright everybody we will head to training ground one for the summoning" The Third ordered still marveling over the extremely powerful kekkei genkai the village obtained. Hiruzen grabbed Naruto's shoulder to transport him.

XXXX

Five minutes later they were all in the clearing with Naruto in the middle. Naruto rolled up his right sleeve revealing his tattoo and pricked his finger and traced the tattoo with his blood pouring chakra into it. "Summoning Jutsu!" He yelled. A massive plume of smoke appeared which was immediately cleared by two massive red and blue dragons circling each other just like his tattoo was. Everyone in the clearing were gawking at the real breathing dragons in front of them.

" **Naruto what do you need of us"** Yin said.

"Sorry for calling you I just needed to prove I was your summoner." Naruto said.

The two snorted fire before disappearing in another plume of smoke.

"The village will have an interesting future. I can already see your moniker now Naruto." Hiruzen said happy that Naruto would be powerful.

"Hmm what do you think it will be Jii-san?" Naruto asked.

"He who breathes fire and can bend it to his will The Dragon of Konoha." Shikaku Nara stated coming to the same conclusion already stamping another paper. The council was in awe of how powerful this kid would be in the future. One blonde father was already dreading the day his daughter met the boy(Naruto joins the new class for clan heirs and gifted students this coming academy year), she would be a fan girl for him he just knew. He was hoping she wouldn't neglect her training because of it.

"Well I believe that is everything the council is dismissed" Hiruzen said.

"I will see you later Jii-san I am busy." Naruto said heading off.

XXXX

The next day

Naruto had just reversed summoned himself to the dragons realm. He was prepared for some tough training. He found the two dragons already waiting for him.

" **Alright Naruto it has been decided that I will get you first to work on your fire bending"** Yang began but was interrupted by Naruto. "Um actually I can use shadows clones to train with both of you. Their solid copies and share memory's and experiences upon dispelling so I can learn from you both at the same time." Naruto immediately regretted saying that when he noticed the two matching grins Yin and Yang wore.

" **Well this will certainly speed things along then. We can up your training immensely."** Yin said a little manically to Naruto.

"Hehe I am dead aren't I?" Naruto asked.

The dark smile was all he got before his hell began.

XXXX

6 months later

The past six months had been hell for Naruto. He was barely in the village except to eat and sleep. His fire bending was under control now and he knew how to fight in the forms of the dragons. He was by no means a master or even an expert. He was just started on his training after all. His lightning bending was going along about as well as his fire bending. He found out from the dragons that all his tenketsu were charged with fire and lightning chi as the dragons called it. They had opened them up on him the day they gave him the gift. They said the tenketsu would never change and that's why he could only use non-elemental jutsu. He could probably replicate elemental jutsu only if it was of the two natures though, and that Naruto would still have better control over it than anybody else would. Naruto was just fine with this though.

They had given him a present for his return to the academy. It was a set of clothes Naruto said would make his official outfit. It was Chinese red jacket to go over his long sleeve black shirt. The jacket was red with black designs and a black area where it opens up, it had an extended coattail that reach his thighs and split into two parts on that part was golden designs on the wrist was black fur going around it. He was given black pants to go with it and still wore his shoes, they said it was all fire proof with the fur on the wrist having one piece of each of their beard fur. He had even started growing his hair out noticing it was more manageable and less spiky the more it grew. He intended to grow his hair out to put it into a long ponytail going midway down his back, he had also in an effort to show he greatly respected his masters dyed two streaks on the left and right side of his hair one being blue and the other red. (Basically blonde Lie Ren with red and black jacket with black fur instead of the pink part and black pants also red and blue streak instead of magenta).

Naruto Seen that it was time to go to school left to the academy.

When he got their he seen all the kids parents dropping them off before leaving. He seen that girl from the weapons shop get dropped off by what looks like her dad. He waved at her as he went in. He had pondered as to how to represent himself in the academy. He knew he could be a Genin right now if he wanted, but he preferred to use the academy time to train with Yin and Yang. So he would going here the full term. He knew acting like an idiot and being the dead last was not an option as he would never be taken seriously by anyone. He finally just decided to be the best, sure he knew it would bring attention to him but he did not care he would just be the rookie of the year. He had been abusing his clone technique by using it to study his academy textbook religiously so he could pass every exam thrown his way.

He got to his assigned classroom and looked around at all the students. He seen a Nara, an Akimichi, a cute Yamanaka girl, as well as an Uchiha. He also seen an Inuzuka, two Hyuuga's, and an Aburame. He noticed Tenten sat next to him on his right and a boy with bushy eyebrows sat to his left.(Yes team guy will graduate with the rest of the genin).

"Hey Tenten-chan how ya been?" Naruto asked her as she sat down.

"I have been good Naruto-kun, so you excited to start the academy again?" She asked. Naruto nodded smiling. He then turned and introduced himself to the boy on his left. "Hey I am Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet you" Naruto introduced himself. "I am Rock Lee, and it is nice to make your acquaintance Naruto-san" Lee said in his jubilant self.

The teacher then came into the room and introduced himself as Iruka and that he would be their teach for the remainder of their time here. "Alright class, since this is the clan heirs and gifted students class we will be having spars to see the level you are at and to see who needs some help." Iruka explained.

The class all followed him outside to a ring. "When I call your name step into the ring and perform the seal of confrontation with your sparring partner. When the match is over perform the seal of reconciliation. Alright first up…."

Naruto watched the fights with keen eyes going over who would be the ones to compete with him for the title. He noticed the Hyuuga boy would be one of them as well as surprisingly Rock Lee, and while the rest are good none of them fought like the Hyuuga boy or Lee did. "Last up Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha"(This is pre-fangirls as they had not decided who was the coolest yet until all the fights were over.) With those words Naruto and Sasuke entered the ring.

"Perform the seal" They did so. "Hajime" as he said those words they engaged in a fierce Taijutsu battle. Naruto noticed that the boy was just as skilled as the Hyuuga boy was. This did not matter though as Naruto's fighting style revolved around martial arts and not incorporating Ninjutsu into it and it showed when Naruto took control of the match easily. Another factor was his intense training with Yin and Yang and lots of shadow clones to practice the forms they taught to him. It ended with Naruto performing a judo throw on the boys over extended arm and Naruto's fist in his face.

Naruto got up and performed the seal of reconciliation with a surprised Sasuke as he did not expect to find someone who was as strong as Naruto. Sasuke suspected the Hyuuga boy could give him a run for his money but now he expected it to be Naruto who would challenge him in everything. The girls on the other hand were now deciding the cutest and coolest boys were Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke. The three of them felt a shiver go down their spine and would swear today was the day they cursed themselves for showing off.

XXXX

Once everyone was back in the classroom, the teacher started today's lessons. Naruto figured things would be fine for the next seven years and was getting excited thinking about the day he would be made Genin.(They are all 8 right now).

XXXX

4 years later

Just as he suspected the four years of intense training did wonders for Naruto, he now felt he was an adept in the styles he used and was fairly confident in his abilities. In the academy it was close race for rookie of the year and like he thought it was between him, Neji, and Sasuke. Naruto was just ahead of Neji in Taijutsu and Sasuke in Ninjutsu. The three were tied in academics being at the top. Tenten was the leader in Shurikenjutsu though. The three boys were actually friendly with each other though its probably only because they were brothers in arms with a common enemy being the plague known as fangirls. The girls were separated into three groups each lead by one girl. Naruto's fangirls were lead by Ino, Sasuke's were lead by Sakura, and Neji's were lead by Tenten.

Yes while Tenten wants to be a great kunoichi and takes her training seriously, she can still fangirl about Neji. Ino and Sakura heard a rumor that Naruto and Sasuke liked strong girls and so they took their training seriously as well.

Today was going to be a boring day for Naruto, as today their teachers said they were going to test their elemental affinity's and have them start on the first exercise to whatever affinity they had.

"As you today class we will be giving you chakra paper to test your elemental affinity's. Then we will have you start on the first exercise, the exercise will take a long time to complete so do not be disappointed if you don't complete it on the first day." Iruka explained passing the paper around.

"Now channel your chakra into the paper and it will show your affinity. If its fire it will burn, if its water it will get damp, if its earth it will turn to dust, if its air it will cut, and if its lightning it will crumble." He explained further. The students did as they were instructed. Three boys in particular got shocking results(well shocking to all except Naruto who already knew his). Sasuke's leaf burned at first and then cut(I know Sasuke's affinity's are lightning and fire, but I didn't want him to be just like Naruto) showing he had a main affinity for fire with air being secondary. Neji's cut and then faded to dust showing he had a main affinity for air and a secondary for earth. Naruto's shocking the hell out of everybody literally lit on fire before emitting static electricty showing he had an insane affinity for both fire and lightning. Naruto frowned on the inside as he didn't want to show his lightning abilities off as he wanted to save them as a trump card.

"Tch of course the Golden trio gets two affinity's each" Kiba muttered staring down at the dust in his hands showing earth.

"It is logical, why because the three of them train the hardest" Shino responded holding a crinkled ball showing lightning.

"Yea their the strongest, but Sasuke-kun is the best" Sakura said as she had dust in her hand showing earth as well.

"No Neji-kun is the best" Tenten stated as she had a crumpled piece of paper showing lightning.

"Tch whatever Naruto-kun is the best his had the best reaction" Ino said with a damp cloth in her hand showing water.

"Let them steal the spotlight it lets me cloud watch some more" Said Shikamaru as he had a burned piece of paper showing fire.

"What Shika said" Choji responded with dust in his hands showing earth.

"Yosh my three eternal rivals have bested me yet again, for this I must run 100 laps..." Lee said going into a rant as he had burned paper in his hand showing fire even if he could not use it.

"I th-i-nk you c-ou-ld win on-e day lee-san" Hinata stuttered out holding a damp piece of paper showing water.

"Alright class settle down, now were going to give you each a leaf and to do this exercise you each will have a specific instruction to follow, for those who have more than one affinity two leaves will be given to you. People with water should dry to draw it out of the leaf with just your chakra, fire try to burn your leaf, earth try to crumble it to dust, lightning try to make it crumble, and air try to cut it with your chakra." Iruka said. They had started this exercise after having all of them master water walking as it was prerequisite.

Everybody got to work, but were cut off when Naruto held each leaf in a hand and burned one leaf to ash while causing the other to crinkle and give of electricity. Sasuke and Neji glared with rivalry at his success. "N-Naruto how are you doing tha this exercise can take weeks to master!" a shocked Iruka stated.

Naruto gave him an 'are you kidding me look' and sighed and said "Iruka-sensei you should really check over your students files sometime to see those who have Kekkei Genkai" The students gasped not knowing Naruto had one. Iruka pondered on this and said. "Hehe sorry about that forgot about yours to be honest. I expect the fire then but how are you doing it with lightning." Iruka asked confused as the file only said he had perfect control over fire.

Here Naruto grinned mischievously "I never said I could **only** control fire with it.".

"Naruto lying to the council is serious trouble." Iruka admonished.

"I didn't lie they just never asked about any other elements only the fire" Naruto said smugly.

"Troublesome" Shikamaru sighed at Naruto's clever way of getting out of saying everything about his bloodline.

"All I said to the Hokage was the Doragon'atsu gives me masterful control over the element of fire and that I could bend it to my will." Naruto said smiling. Neji and Sasuke just huffed a little mad that they couldn't hold over their Kekkei Genkai on Naruto now if he had one this whole time.

"Well Naruto I will have to report this to the Hokage can I have a demonstration to make it official and is this the last element?" Iruka asked.

"they are my two elements yes as the card stated. Also sure but I am only showing something basic as I want to keep my abilities to myself." Naruto said going to the front of class. He then turned to the wooden dummy in the room Iruka lectured with to show vital points.

Naruto got into a special stance and to the shock of the class dragged his pointer finger and middle finger through the air and lightning formed and followed it leaving a trail. He then shot it out at the dummy causing it to electrocute it and have a hole go straight through the heart as the initial contact point. The lightning was to fast for eyes to even follow after it shot out. The classed was shocked that he didnt even use hand signs. Neji and Sasuke had their rivalry's flare up at that vowing to work twice as hard to beat Naruto.

"Phew don't want to be on the receiving end of that, thank you for the demonstration you can return to your seat" Iruka whistled at the attack and then told Naruto.

XXXX

The Hokage had seen the demonstration and cursed his naivety at the time to point out what Naruto said. He even whistled appreciative at the attack. Those two elements being bended like that by Naruto will make him a very dangerous shinobi especially since the do not require hand signs.

XXXX

3 years later

It was time for the results of the Genin exams. It was simple all you had to do was do the basic three, pass a written test, do the projectile test. Lastly you had to demonstrate a basic elemental move for your affinity or affinity's in the golden trio's case. The past three years the only monumental thing that happened was the Uchiha massacre. A masked man and Orochimaru was put to blame they were confronted by Itachi Uchiha and injured by him before managing to escape with a weird space-time jutsu. The last survivors were Itachi, Sasuke, and Mikoto Sasukes mom. During the attack Sasuke awakened the Sharingan. The motives of the masked man were unclear but they did know what Orochimaru was after. The other thing that was of relevance was that Yin and Yang declared Naruto an expert on bending and stated real world experience will help him achieve master level.

After the massacre happened Sasuke brooded and almost went down the path to revenge before his mother forced him to go out on a date with his girlfriend. Yes during those three years the three boys caved in. Sasuke started dating Sakura, Neji started dating Tenten, and Naruto is now dating Ino. They blamed their hormones and couldn't help it with how cute the girls were to them. Rock Lee and Hinata even started dating as well.

The couples were all sitting together chatting and smiling when the teacher arrived. (The all wear shippuden outfits except Sasuke, who has not gone to Orochimaru so he wears black shinobi pants, a high collared black shirt with a Uchiha fan on the back and black sandles). He quieted them down and announced the results of the test. "Academic scores were a four way tie between Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Sakura. Ninjutsu was lead by Naruto Uzumaki, Taijutsu was lead by Naruto Uzumaki, and the projectile test was lead by Tenten Higurashi. This means this year's rookie of the year is Naruto Uzumaki." Neji and Sasuke just tched before vowing to beat him in the Chuunin exams. "The Kunoichi of the year was Tenten Higurashi congratulations Tenten" Iruka said with a smile. Tenten cheered.

"Now I am proud of you all (Insert Iruka Genin speech here)" Iruka's speech was met with smiles.

"Come back Tomorrow for team placement." Iruka said leaving the room.

The rookie twelve gathered together and made plans to eat together tomorrow after team placement, to celebrate their last night as academy students. Naruto grabbed Ino's hand and walked her home. They had both decided that when they made Genin she would move in with him and tomorrow makes that official. Her dad was against it at first but after her mother approved he caved as well, but gave a stern talking to Naruto.

When they made it to her house he kissed her goodnight on the lips before they parted ways.

XXXX

LONGEST chapter I have ever written. Review and tell me what ya think, because I like it!


End file.
